Hiding Behind the Walls
by JotunBoss
Summary: Tony Stark mindlessly agrees to almost anything, but he's pretty sure he distinctly remembers Thor mentioning something about the billionaire getting Loki pregnant... things get pretty weird from there. Mpreg. Frostiron in later chapters. MxM
1. Early Birds

There's a fine line between coincidence and irony. At least, that's what Lara Croft said. There's not much difference between a lot of things. Belief and facts, truth and honesty, living and surviving, they've all been proven to create a boundary that not even nature can cross.

Tony Stark knows this more than anyone, because even the blatant and obvious outcomes cannot be denied no matter how much you try, because in the end, you always need to walk out the door; you can only hide behind the walls for a certain amount of time before life comes to bite you right where your motivation once was.

Where did the whole thing begin, you ask? Well let me tell you, Tony Stark was exactly who you expected him to be. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Falling into bed with anyone who caught his eye, creating all inventions imaginable, and ruining his image in the public eye only to have it repaired by morning due to some drunken deal he made with a pretty publicist. Little did he know, being Iron Man was going to have a bigger effect on him than he already knew.

Avengers Initiative, Fury had called it. How cliché. Leave it to the miserable guy with the eye patch to come up with such an idea. The same old drama that you'll see flicking across TV. The heroes, the enemies; pure poetic justice. Having to give up Stark Tower and rename it Avengers Tower was a huge bust in the billionaire's ego, but he supposes that not everyone has the chance to live with five other super heroes with just as much of a hideous past as Tony does himself.

He keeps telling himself that as long as he keeps Stark Industries intact, and keeps Pepper happy, that nothing could go wrong.

Well, hello breaking point.

* * *

><p>Steve was always the early bird, up hours before anyone else. Hell, most of the time he woke up when Tony hadn't even gone to sleep. He'd always be in fully dressed, perfect hair, reading the daily newspaper and sipping on a nice hot espresso in the kitchen. Tony got pretty drunk last night and fell asleep early due to the terrible stamina of a girl he brought home.<p>

Steve looked up with a raised eyebrow when he spotted the disheveled brunette.

"Good morning, Tony." He said in his usual cheery tone. Tony mumbled something that could count as a greeting before he stumbled to the coffee maker.

"She still here?" The soldier huffed, knowing fully well of the man's nightly activities.

"JARVIS got rid of her a few hours ago. Remind me never to bring her home again."

"Not that you ever do if they were good or not. Seriously, Stark, get a hold of yourself." He joked, laughing lightly to himself before he heard a groan coming from the genius. "Take some tablets, helps with the hangover."

"Oh please, Cap," Tony exasperated, lazily waving his hand in excuse. "Tablets are for the weak." Steve merely rolled his eyes at his stubbornness then went back to reading the paper just as Natasha walked through the door in her usual posture, patting Steve on the shoulder as she strutted past.

"Awfully happy this morning, how many agents did you kill in your sleep this time?" Tony said through squinted eyes.

"Very funny, Stark." She said, tilting her head slightly.

"Would it have anything to do with the fact that Clint came back from Peru yesterday?" Steve said innocently over the newspaper, smiling gently to himself.

"Ooh, someone got laid." Natasha punched Tony not too gently on the arm at his filthy remark but hid the smirk under the box of pop tarts which she chose to scuffle down before Thor got to them.

Speaking of Thor, he's been causing a rather annoying amount of thunder to bother the Avengers for the past few days. Last time this happened, it was because some Irish guy was flirting with Jane which he highly disapproved of. Since then, Clint would literally face palm every time they got a message from the God. The gang were expecting a visit soon, they guessed.

Little did they know, he wouldn't be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this was a quick intro, and I know you all hate A/N but I'mma say this anyway x3 ****I know I have a couple WIP but honestly, I lost motivation for them tbh, I'll try to continue them in the near future but right now I'm gonna focus on this to try and write something with a plot I planned for rather than writing on the spot xD ****Anyway, follow for more chapters, plus comments & kudos are fully appreciated :3**


	2. God of Shut the Hell Up

Turns out, the visit came earlier than expected, and instead of marching off to Jane's lab, he came straight through the pathway where Tony usually comes in through with his suit.

"You're walking like you've just shoved a life supply of peperami sticks up your ass, big guy. What's wrong?" Clint said, sounding mockingly though the crease in his forehead said otherwise.

"My friends, I'm afraid that my visit is of no pleasant reasons." He rumbles as the other Avengers cautiously enter the room, staring at Thor. "I bring... a visitor. I must notify you all in advance before any of you decide to take action."

"What's he talking about? Thor, what are you talking about? Someone tell me what he's talking about." Tony asked a little too frightened for his own good.

Stark refuses to admit it to anyone other than JARVIS, but he's been having continuous nightmares since the attack on New York about a year ago. The dreams vary, from being trapped by a group of Chitauri and being supposedly killed before he wakes up, to just seeing black, and quick visions of Loki laughing rather manically, leading Tony to wake up in sweat soaked sheets and panting heavily before dragging himself to the lab and refusing to go back to sleep.

Ever since then the genius has been cautious about small things; which inevitably ends with Clint poking and prodding at Stark when he jumps at the smallest things, tiny whimpers leaving his quivering lips.

"At ease, Man of Iron, I promise you full safety, but I need your full trust when I say this." Natasha motioned for him to carry on which made the demi-god sigh lightly before continuing. "My brother... he will need to reside here in the tower."

The silence was deafening. Bruce was stiff with a mouthful of toast, and the others were just as much shocked.

"Please tell me you have a different brother." Clint says quietly.

"I'm afraid I speak of the only one you know." He says sadly.

"Wait, wait wait." Steve said, raising his hand as he took a few steps closer to the thunderer. "What did you mean notify us in advance? Thor... is he already here?" The group's eyes widened suddenly.

"...Aye." He said with regret.

"Mr Odinson is currently on the balcony, sir." JARVIS stated, making everyone go stiff with tension; even Thor tightened his lip at the surname, knowing his brother preferred his biological name.

"Thank you, JARVIS." Steve said politely. "Well why does he need to stay _here_? There's no way S.H.I.E.L.D are going to let that happen."

"S.H.I.E.L.D will not know of Loki's presence until the reasoning has been concluded." Thor declared. Bruce ran a hand through his hair as he tried to calm himself down, breathing in and out. In and out.

"What reasoning would that be?" Natasha asked with a hiss, putting a hand on Bruce's shoulder in reassurance.

"That is matters for me to privately discuss with the Man of Iron." He pointed Mjӧlnir at Tony who was standing too stiff to be alive. "I'm afraid there will be no debate of this decision, now if you all would be kind, I would like to discuss this matter as soon as possible."

The group tutted and complained as they parted, the last two were Thor, standing awkwardly... and Tony, who hadn't spoken a word throughout the whole conversation.

He knew this was coming. He knew Loki was coming. He knew nothing good was going to happen.

* * *

><p>On the balcony, Loki was sitting on one of the chairs, groaning at every movement. He was disheveled, broken... and covered in blood.<p> 


	3. Mischief be Damned

The silence was buzzing throughout the room. Thor stared patiently at Tony, waiting for any kind of response, before he simply sighed and placed Mjölnir on the floor next to the bar.

"My friend, I apologise for the news, but there is more you need to know." He walked over to Tony and placed a hand on his shoulder. The genius pressed his palm to his forehead and rubbed forcefully, as though attempting to rid of a headache. "Unless... this is a bad time?"

"Finally noticed, huh big guy?" Tony said through a shaky voice which he quickly covered with a cough. He forced a smile at the God and patted him once on the arm. "I know he's your brother and everything but he's still an ass. Not to mention that Fury has eyes everywhere, if you'll excuse the irony, and he'll find out that he's here."

"Please, Man of Iron, this is important."

"And I don't want to hear it."

"But..."

"Thor, come on. I've got a bunch of shit on my shoulders right now and I'd appreciate it if you would leave the stress for later on, would you?" Thor stood confused for a few seconds before he sighed and nodded understandingly.

"Very well... but I must speak with you soon, it's not something I suggest you want to ignore for too long."

"Sure." Tony sighed and felt a rush go through his body, making his legs weak. "I think I should go and, uh, lay down for a bit. Sorry 'bout the crap welcoming, but you know... make yourself at home." He gestured around the room lazily as the God beamed at him before he remembered Loki.

"D-Do you have any room for my brother?"

Tony sighed, squeezing his eyes shut before looking back to Thor. "Through that door, far end to the left, there's a spare room. Ask him if that's up to his satisfaction."

"I appreciate it, Anthony. Truly."

"Mmh."

* * *

><p>"Let go of me, you oaf." Loki growled as Thor tried to help him up.<p>

"You're in pain, brother; I'm only trying to help."

"Like my pain ever bothered you in the past." It's barely audible but Thor sighs nonetheless. Loki makes another loud groan as his hand flies to his hip where he's pretty sure he's broken it, reminding himself to heal that first once his magic is strong enough.

"Man of Iron has gratefully given you a room on his floor. You should like it there."

"Oh, really?" The sarcasm was dripping from his mouth. "I wouldn't have thought any different given the circumstances of our visit." Thor winced at the tone in Loki's voice, only hummed as they made their way inside the tower. Loki was visibly tense, obviously not being fond of this room last time he was here, the memory of the Hulk vigorously bashing him into the floorboards wasn't exactly the best incident in his lifetime.

"Once you are well you will be able to decorate your room to your liking. Now I hope you don't mind but I wish to visit my Lady Jane before I settle in. Will you be well on your own?" Thor asked cautiously, this made Loki roll his eyes and limp to the cold unused couch by the corner of his new room.

"I'm fully capable of being by myself. I don't need you around every second now, do I brother?" Loki spat the last word which made Thor wince slightly before paying his brother farewell and closing the door behind him silently.

Loki sighed to himself and leaned back slowly, minding the bruises and cuts that smother his body. He bared his teeth at the memory of the guards and their smug smiles as they tortured Loki in the dungeons of Asgard. He would plan for revenge another time. (_Because he's the damn God of Mischief and he can do whatever the Hel he wants_)_._

Unfortunately the torture doesn't end there, as his _dear Father _has another punishment in mind for the raven haired God that may just have a better effect on Loki's life than caging him like a rabid animal for the rest of his days. He had suggested that Loki return to Midgard to repent his crimes whilst living in the very home of the Avengers.

Loki asked to be taken back to the dungeons.

But oh no, saviour and mighty god of Thunder insisted Odin proceed with this idea, not happy at all with the idea of his brother being left in the dungeons. Don't get him wrong, Thor is thoroughly disappointed in Loki for what he did, but he was willing to forgive him because he has the heart the size of the nine realms itself.

But before Loki thought it could be any worse, the moment before he was escorted to leave Asgard, he was notified with the news that he has tasks that he needs to perform with a specific Tony Stark, ruled out by the process of elimination from the group. This... he was the least excited about.

He expected to hear yelling, smashing and a punch in the face from the billionaire himself after Thor's little chat with him, but instead he received mere silence. Perhaps Thor didn't notify Tony of the full situation as of yet.

_Damned oaf._

Oh well, at least it will cease some tension throughout the group instead of them knowing straight away. Loki wondered what the others would think, not that they mattered. He just wanted to get his business done with Stark then remain in his room; away from those damned mortals. Although his brute of a brother would no doubt try to get Loki to befriend the so called heroes during his stay. Loki scoffed at the idea.

He rolled over with a small groan and attempted to settle his thoughts for a later date and get some sleep. He's going to need it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait, but I'm gonna try to start writing longer chapters 'cause I hate how short I make them xD Hopefully I should be going up to higher thousands rather than below 1000. Thanks for the support so far! :D**


	4. Want Some Eggs With That Sarcasm?

No one was in a good mood when they woke up. Not even Bruce, and Bruce is always in a good mood. The last time everyone was like this was when Doom decided to melt all of Clint's arrows, leading to the archer stealing anything that belonged to someone who told him to man up. When J.A.R.V.I.S told Tony of Thor's temporary departure, he was pretty sure he left so that he wouldn't have to deal with the bombarding questions from the other Avengers. _Bastard._

Morning came slowly, and barely any of them got any sleep. Because who can relax when there's a crazed God possibly just waiting for the moment to stab the living day lights out of you. Thor hadn't returned, which left an awkward moment when everyone was having breakfast, all avoiding having their backs to the door in case a certain asshole decided to come through. The last thing they needed was a poisoned breakfast to put the cherry on top of a _wonderful_ day.

Steve, Natasha and Clint were all sitting at the table, whereas Bruce was at the counter, reading the newspaper whilst idly sipping at his latté, and Tony was waiting by his coffee machine, staring at it like it's the most important thing in the world. And most probably is to him after all.

"Tony, hand me a coaster." Bruce said without looking up from the article. Tony turned slightly in response, then retrieved said item for the distracted scientist.

"Want to tell us what Thor wants us to babysit his beloved brother for? The other guy's been tearing me apart from the inside all night." This question caught everyone's attention and suddenly all eyes were on Tony; who just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know just as much as you guys, in all honesty. I just wanted the guy out of my sight for the time being. You can ask Thor when he gets back."

"Yeah, where is he, anyway?" Clint asked with a slight scowl. "That big guy doesn't always tend to sleep in."

"He's with Jane." Bruce murmured. "Surprise, surprise."

"S-Shouldn't someone give Loki some breakfast?" Steve said hesitantly; obviously tense judging by the look Clint gave him.

"That creep is having none of my bacon." The archer whined, pulling his plate closer to himself slightly and hunching over the table.

"Steve's right, we don't have to like it for the time being, but he shouldn't starve." Bruce agreed.

"Shouldn't he?" Clint exclaimed. "He should be in a dungeon, getting the crap beat out of him for his attitude and you're all worried about him not getting his morning meal?" The tension in the room was increasing dramatically.

"Calm down, Clint." Natasha reassured. She's been doing a lot of that lately. "I'll cook some extra food." She said through a breath.

"Don't bother, give the freak mine." Clint rose from his seat, the legs screeching against the wooden floor at the sudden force. He pouted as he stiffly walked away, before returning to grab a couple of slices of his bacon and leaving again. Tony merely rolled his eyes and took the abandoned plate.

"Let's get this over with."

"Thanks, Tony."

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled.

* * *

><p>Three hesitant knocks almost sent Tony over the edge, and thought his heart was going to explode at the intense beating. He hopped gently on the spot as he waited for any type of answer before stopped dead in his tracks as a creak caught his attention.<p>

Green eyes were staring emotionlessly into his own and he felt his throat constrict at the silence.

"I, uhm." He coughed. "I'm pretty sure Thor wouldn't want you to starve, since he's not here right now. So... here." He slightly extended his arm to offer the God the plate of steaming breakfast. Loki eyed the object like it was the most unusual thing he's ever seen.

"Or I could leave it out here?" Tony suggested at the long wait, as Loki didn't look like he was going to move any time soon, who only tilted his head up in response. Tony took that as an agreement, but wasn't completely sure, so he just bent down and left it on the ground.

"You truly expect me to eat off the ground?" A hoarse and deep voice said disbelievingly above him. Tony looked up at the God before looking back down and shrugging.

"No, you pick it up and bring it in once I've left so you can keep your damn pride." He only slightly regretted what he said due to the murderous look he received. A pale hand and long fingers were suddenly wrapped around his neck and tightened in a breathless grip.

"Watch what you say, _mortal_." His voice is menacing, and it's too early for this for Tony. "I may be here unwillingly, but that doesn't mean I still cannot _rip _you apart with my bare hands." Loki's voice was ragged, clearly the tense grip was affecting his already sprained wrist but apparently the smaller man didn't notice. Tony was struggling to breathe right about now, so he rapidly wrapped his hands around Loki's wrist attempted to pry them off of his neck, which only angered the God further, tightening his grip. Black dots began to cloud Tony's vision, although he wouldn't want to boost Loki's ego, so he tried to keep his posture intact as much as he could.

"Brother?" Thor's voice suddenly came out of nowhere. Loki's slowly released his grip on Tony's neck as he stared daggers at the worried looking God. Tony's feet impacted with the floor, leaning his hand against the wall for support as he caught his breath. "Brother, what have you done?"

"Blame me, of course, _Thor._" Loki was clearly disgusted with who the Thunderer was siding with. "But Stark here should learn who has the advantage here."

"Screw you." Tony cursed. "You're not…"

"It's alright, Man of Iron. I'll have words with my brother." Thor was tense between the two; clearly the stay here will not be pleasant in the slightest. He just opened his mouth to reassure them both before Loki looked slowly at him, mouth agape and with a slight smirk.

"_Brother_," he draws out. "Does he not know?" He's clearly enjoying mocking his brother, his eyes bright with mischief.

"H-He was tired, Loki, I'll get to that later." Thor looks almost like a guilty puppy. Poor guy.

"Tell me what?" Tony interrupts, suddenly interested.

"Shame on you." Loki teased, clearly ignoring the billionaire.

"Enough of this."

"What don't I know?" Tony speaks louder now, annoyed. Chatter followed for a few seconds before Tony was sick of the teasing and complaining. "Tell me what, Thor!?" He yelled, silencing both Gods.

Loki turned to him gently, putting on his sweetest smile before leaning slightly and saying so casually…

"He wants you to _fuck_ me."


End file.
